


My GoT drabbles and one shots

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Mostly Braime, sometimes some Gendarya or Jorah/Dany and more.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 21





	1. omega-verse Jaime

It is said that during the last days before the Long Night, Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer and oathbreaker, rode through the gates of Winterfell alone, stinking of omega with a full sash across his chest and a goat tied to his horse.  
The unsullied took his sword and lead him to the hall and everyone gathered for the trial of the lone knight. The dragon queen, already half blind with fury and oncoming madness, sneered at the one-handed lion in front of her.  
“When I was a child my brother would tell me a bedtime story, about the man who murdered our father. Who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat, who sat down on the iron throne and watched as his blood poured onto the floor. He told me other stories as well, about all the things we would do to that man once we took back the seven kingdoms and had him in our grasp.”  
Jaime stiffened, his one whole hand coming up to rest on the sash in a protective gesture. This caused a small whimpering noise that halted the queen in her tracks.  
“What is that?”  
“One of the two things I find most precious in this world,” Jaime saw unsullied move towards him and stepped back his eyes angry but fearful as well. “Trust me, Your Grace you may rein fire and blood wherever you go but take this from me and they will hear me roar from Dorne to Casterly Rock.”  
This was enough to raise a full-blown cry from inside the carrier. Not taking his eyes off the queen he lifted a large baby around a few months old, a mop of blonde Lannister head on top of her head and once she stopped crying the bluest sapphire eyes regarded the hall curiously.  
“So, you not only left Cersei, you kidnapped her child as well? Is you plan to have us all killed with armies on both sides now?” Sansa Stark snapped.  
“She is not Cersei’s, she is mine, as you can all probably smell I decided to accept my true nature and got a lovely gift because of it. I came because I want her to live, I promised to fight for the living I intent to keep that promise, for her and for everyone else.”  
“Why should we trust you now, because you come to us as a weak, helpless unmated omega with a child who may be yours but for all we know could be Cersei’s as well. Tell me did the kingslayer bear all her bastards that sat on my throne of just this one.” The dragon sneered at the lion.  
The knight bristled, turning slightly to lock eyes with the one person who held his secret and his heart before he turned back.  
“I believe you should be careful before you go insulting all omegas your grace, there are many in this room you need for your wars to come. I do not think I need to explain myself to you, but she is mine and my mate’s, Cersei is her aunt through me and nothing more. I came because this goes beyond loyalty, this is about survival.”  
Then, in a scape of wood against the stone floor the mystery was solved. Brienne of Tarth walked up to the front and defended her mate. The people on the front table shared looks of varying from confusion to knowing to the red-hot anger of the queen. Brienne of Tarth ignored it, she stood back straight and voice firm, it did not waver even when her daughter babbled quietly behind her.  
“You vouch for him?” Lady Sansa asked, suspicious and unsure.  
“I do”  
“You would fight beside him?”  
“I would.”  
“So is that your mate and child?” The Queen snapped almost interrupting the lady-knight  
“Brienne, you do not have to answer that. I trust you with my life, if you would trust him with yours we should let him stay.”  
The rest of the talking faded away as Brienne of Tarth turned to her Jaime Lannister and drew him into a close hug. She then pulled away to smile at him.  
“I knew you’d come.” Brienne smiled widely  
“I needed you, we both did.” Jaime answered looking towards the infant who was now asleep on his shoulder  
“She’s beautiful, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” His mate replied placing a large hand on her head  
“You were always with me, even when you couldn’t be, I knew you were there. Cersei tried to take her, claim her as hers but she’s yours.” Jaime slowing moved to cradle the baby and moving her into the arms of her other parent.  
“No Jaime Lannister, she’s ours, she’ll always be ours.” Brienne answered.  
She pushed down the anger at the other Lannister twin before swooping forward and kissing Jaime hard and passionately.


	2. Lyon Lannister (and Galladon of Tarth)

The sun shone brightly down on Kings Landing. The Street of Silk bustled with activity especially after the arrival of the Prince of Dorne and others for the royal wedding in a few days. Therefore, no one notice two men in thick traveling cloaks walking through the streets and enter Littlefinger’s brothel.

“You sure about this?” The taller of the men asked once they entered the brothel. He got only a nod in response.

They lowered their hoods as they walked through the corridor looking into rooms in search of the Prince. Both men were tall and blonde however one was taller and broader his hair more straw blonde than his companions and his eyes were sapphire blue. The other looking the spitting image of Jaime Lannister in his prime, all blonde hair and green eyes but there was a kindness hiding within those green depths that Cersei lacked, and both his brothers hid away.

“Ah another Lannister, how popular I feel.” The voice of Oberyn Martell called out once they reached his room.

The Dornish Prince was led on a large bed surrounded by men and women alike both men smiled widely at this display chuckling at the Red Vipers shocked expression in response.

“Prince Oberyn my name is – “

“Lyon Lannister and this is your fabled bodyguard Galladon of Tarth, how can I help you boys.”

“I’m not his bodyguard.” Galladon bristled.

“No? What phrases do you prefer?” Oberyn asked huskily, standing and prowling over to the two men, his eyes roaming them top to bottom flirtatiously.

“Mmm too many to mention.” Lyon flirted back, reaching over to thread his hands through Gal’s

“There room on that bed for two more?” Gal asked grinning hungrily at all the occupants around him.

LATER

Both Lyon, Oberyn, Galladon and Ellaria lay panting heavily on the bed. Everyone had left at Oberyn’s request so they could talk.

“I have to say I came to kill as many Lannister’s as possible, fucking one was not what I planned.” Oberyn mused swigging wine thoughtfully.

Lyon’s eyes met Gal’s and they seemed to have a silent discussion.

“We can help you with that.”

“Oh really, you surprise me even more little Lyon Lannister.” Oberyn pressed a kiss to Lyon’s chest with the last three words ending up hovered over him with a questioning look.

“Gal’s going to get Jaime out with his sister, and I’ve got passage for Tyrion and Tommen to the Rock. With them out of the way Tywin and Cersei are yours.” Lyon explained sitting up with a serious expression.

“Who will sit on the iron throne if you take Tommen to Casterly Rock?” Ellaria asked confused.

“We have a friend, if that’s what you’d call her, Alyse Baratheon, she would’ve like to join as well but she is away helping bring our queen home.” Gal said smiling.

“What queen is this, pray tell?” Oberyn asked curiously, his body poised and deadly, waiting for the kill.

“Why the rightful queen, not that there’s much argument to be had with her three dragons and all.” Lyon teased leaning back, hands on his head.

“He means Queen Daenerys Targaryen.”

“So, Prince Oberyn Martell. Red Viper of Dorne, do we have a deal?” Lyon said.

He stood, naked as his nameday and looked at the three on the bed. Gal noted that like this, silhouetted by the sunlight shining through the window, he looked more lion than he’d ever seen him and felt even more swell of love for him.

Oberyn Martell stood and walked over slowly, he regarded the young lion, checking for any lies and vulnerable points, seeing none he took the hand of the second youngest Lannister child. Revenge and excitement dancing in his dark eyes.

“Gal, send Alyse a letter, the plan is in motion, the hard work begins now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea is Brienne is an alpha and Jaime is omega but was hiding it till the Stark dudes captured him, they mated in Harenhall baths and Jaime got pregnant either a little after Joffrey's wedding or when they meet up again in Riverrun. I may continue, I may not.


End file.
